Battle Axe
.]] , also known as Hand Axe, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is usually the game's starting axe or is otherwise a low-level axe. It is normally wielded by the Berserker class, or by heavy melee classes such as Paladin or, in rare cases, Dragoon. It usually never has any special abilities or effects. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Battle Axe, known as Hand Axe, in the NES version, is the weakest axe in the game, and can only be used by Warrior, Knight, and Ninja. It has an Attack of 16 and Accuracy of 5, and can be bought in Pravoka. It costs 450 gil in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions, and 550 gil in the older versions. ''Final Fantasy II The Battle Axe is the second weakest axe, with the Axe being the weakest axe. It is bought for 800 gil at Bafsk and Salamand, and has an Attack of 15, Accuracy of 45%, and Evasion of 2%. Final Fantasy III Battleaxe is the second weakest axe, with Viking Axe being weaker. It is used by Onion Knight, Warrior, and Viking, and can be bought in Amur. It has an Attack Power of 65. It costs 5,500 gil in the NES version and 7,400 gil in the DS version. Final Fantasy IV The Hand Axe is the weakest axe in the game, and can only be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. It has an Attack power of 35 and Accuracy of 50. A dummied out weapon, and can only be obtain via a cheating device. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Battle Axe is used by Kain, Luca, Golbez, and Gekkou. It provides 62 Attack, +3 Strength, and -3 Intelligence and Spirit. It can be bought in Baron (with Kain) or in or made in Kokkol's Forge during Rydia's Tale. It costs 2,500 gil. Final Fantasy V Battle Axe is the weakest axe in the game, and can only be used by the Freelancer, Berserker, and Gladiator jobs, or those who have the Equip Axe ability equipped. It can be bought in Walse for 650 gil or stolen from Bio Soldier, and has an Attack of 20. Final Fantasy XI Battleaxes are level 20 axes for Warriors, Dark Knights, Beastmasters, and Rangers. Final Fantasy XII The Handaxe is the weakest axe-type weapon, having 47 power, a combo rate of 3% and increasing Evade by 6. It can be purchased in Rabanastre for 2,200 gil and requires the Axes & Hammers 1 License to equip. Final Fantasy Tactics Battle Axe is the weakest axe in the game, and can be bought in Chapter 1 for 1,500 gil or poached from Wisenkin. It has a measly 9 Attack power. As with all axes in the game, it does a randomized amount of damage that depends on the power of the character using it, and is two-handed. Vagrant Story Battle Axe is a low-ranked axe that boosts Strength by 8 and Range by 3, but lowers Agility by 1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Battle Ax is a low-ranked axe that can be equipped by any race. It provides 15 Attack, takes 1 slot, and can be bought for 315 gil. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Battle Axe is the second level axe and is found in Fireburg. It has an Attack of 62. Final Fantasy Adventure Battle Axe is the initial axe of the game, bought for 150 gil at the General Store near the marshes. It has an AP of 8. Final Fantasy Legend III Called Battle in the game, it's the weakest axe. Having an attack power of 20 and bought for 500 G at Lae in the Past. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Battle Axe is a level 15 axe that adds 15 to Attack and decreases Defense by 2. It costs 3,700 gil at the shop. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Battle Axe is a level 1 Axe that provides +17 Attack and -36 Bravery. It can be obtained by trading 9,300 gil. The Battle Axe is one of Gilgamesh's eight weapons, used at random when he attacks and in his EX Mode. It inflicts a random amount of Bravery damage when used, mirroring the effect of axe-type weapons in ''Final Fantasy XII. Vaan wields the Final Fantasy XII Handaxe in battle. Gallery Category:Weapons